Nagusami
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Danny and Sam have an argument. Danny's furious, but is soon calmed by Phantom, and things lead from there. Shounen ai, no lemon, slight fluff. Don't like, don't read. Title means "Comfort"


_**A/N: Umm...this is kinda a sneak peak at one of the fics Amethyst DragonRider and I are working on-I hope you all like! n.n -Spirit**_

**Warning: This is pitchpearl or DPxDF, or slash---whatever, don't like, I suggest you leave.**

Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked I owned nothing but...nothing..Drat.-.-

Danny trudged inside, slamming the door forcefully.

"I'm home." He mumbled darkly, obviously furious about something.

"Danny? Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, being the concerned older sister that she was.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going to bed." He shot back, making Jazz flinch. She nodded, though Danny had already started stomping up the stairs.

'_Jeez, what's his problem?'_ She thought warily.

Danny opened his door, and slammed it shut, falling onto his bed. He laid there for a moment, then grabbed his pillow and yelled into it for a while.

Once he was done screaming into his much-abused pillow, he threw it across the room. He slammed his face into his mattress, trying not to cry.

"Danny?" He looked up at the sound of the tentative voice.

"Phantom." He acknowledged.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing!" Danny snapped back, hiding his face in the mattress once more. There was a long silence. Uneasy, Danny sat up with a sigh. "What?"

"Hmm?" Phantom tilted his head.

"What do you want?"

Phantom blinked, "For you to tell me what happened." he answered simply.

"And you're _so_ sure I will." Danny glared.

Phantom shrugged, "Not really, I hoped you would."

"Why? Not like it matters to you."

"It always matters when you're involved." he stated firmly.

Danny stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "Sam and I had an...argument."

Phantom stiffened, "I see, and?"

"She said she doesn't like you around, it's creepy. I told her to leave it alone, then she starts yelling at me, saying I don't care about what everyone else thinks, how worried they are. And when I told her she and Tuck were the only ones who knew and he wasn't complaining..." he glared at the wall, "Lets just say she didn't take that well."

Phantom slid closer, wrapping an arm around Danny, "I imagine not. And then?"

"She threw me outta her house, said to come back after I'd 'thought things over'." he scoffed. "Like there's anything to think about."

"Mhmm." Phantom pressed his face to Danny's and hugged him, "Thanks."

"For...?" Danny looked at him, icy blue eyes showing confusion.

Phantom chuckled, "For one, talking to me. Two, for defending me."

Danny paused thoughtfully, "I guess." he shrugged, "It's not like you're a problem."

Phantom's smiled, "Good to know."

"I just wish Sam wouldn't..."he trailed off with a sigh.

"I wouldn't act like that." Phantom threw in solemnly, leaning closer.

"Mhmm..." Danny looked up, "And that would be because...?" he asked, trying to stop what he knew was to come.

"Because I care." he breathed, sealing their lips together.

Danny froze briefly, but gave in. It was a comfort he needed.

Phantom, pleased that Danny was more willing, pressed harder, and Danny responded without pulling away.

Before Danny could really comprehend it, he was laying on the bed, Phantom pressing against him. The kiss broke briefly when Phantom pulled back to let them breathe, trailing kisses along Danny's jaw, soon returning to another deep kiss.

"Stop." Danny jerked away. "Please." he glanced up, to see Phantom gazing back.

He rolled off to lay next to him instead, holding him close.

Danny looked at him uncertainly, before snuggling closer.

"Thanks." he murmured, blushing.

_A/N: And there you have it---reviews would be really nice! They'll help us to finish it! And flamers may be burned back._

**_PS: I wrote the beginning (up until Phantom says "What's wrong?"), so the styles will be different. Just so you know. I uploaded this onto my account because Spirit-chan is unable to do so at the moment. Just so you all know! -Amethyst DR_**


End file.
